Our Hearts in the Snow
by KumoFuzei
Summary: "The snow embraced them, spinning around them, bringing them closer together, until their faces were touching."


**Disclaimer: I was chatting to the owners of Digimon and they fired me, yeah I don't own digimon, anymore ;0  
><strong>

**Okay so I'm majorly procrastinating against other fics and in general life but I had this idea while listening to Winter Song by Sarah Bareilles & Ingrid Michaelson so here goes...**

* * *

><p>The snow poured down, a torrential storm of snow. It shook the trees, buried cars and laced the land far and wide with a treacherous white blanket. All but two were inside their houses. The two stood at the edge of a field, just looking into each other's eyes. They didn't need physical interaction to express the love that they shared with each other. The snow embraced them, spinning around them, bringing them closer together, until their faces were touching. Nose to nose they snuggled, smiling with pure joy. "I love you..." the girl confessed, quietly. She had a love bird in her chest and letting it free was her only choice, now it had to find its mate or die. She paused as she looked at him and he didn't reply. He simply looked back at her, in shock.<p>

They boy wore dark blue jeans and white hi-top trainers with a dark blue t-shirt and a green and white coat over the top. His messy blonde hair was laced with snow. The girl wore skinny red jeans and plain white trainers. She had a pink top covered by a cream body warmer. On her head was a green beanie that looked like a frog complete with two tassels that dangled from either ear and eyes that stared from her head and a constantly grinning pink mouth.

"Am I not enough, Matt?" the girl asked, angrily.

"N... No of course not!" Matt stammered

"Excuse me! I'm not enough!" the girl exclaimed, pushing him away. She brushed a stray auburn hair behind her ear and looked at him for what seemed like an eternity before he seemed to be happy with his reply.

"Sora you are plenty" Matt whispered, leaning in to kiss her. She pushed him backwards, nearly making him fall onto the snow covered ground. The snowflakes had stopped falling now, as if her rage had burned them all up.

"I... am... plenty! So now you are calling me fat, is that it?" she shouted at him with fire in her eyes.

"N-Y-N..." He stammered.

"Matt! That's it. We are over!" Sora shouted at him, swinging her fist she felt some small gratification as it smacked against his nose, nearly drawing blood.

"Arghh!" he moaned in pain. "Sora... please" he begged as she spun around.

"Go away!" Sora shouted back "I always loved Tai anyway!" she hissed, spitefully.

Matt looked at her. He was hurt; she had already turned her back so it didn't even bother her slightly. "Fine then, be that way!" Matt shouted as he too spun and walked a step, they both turned so they were facing forwards, towards the gate. Sora shot him a dirty stare and he returned with a spiteful glance. They both began to walk to the two different gates, one was at the top right and the other the top left. Matt moved towards the top right, since it was the side he was on and Sora went to the top left, since it was her side. They made diagonal lines in the snow, but as they reached the middle of the field they glanced at each other and felt the butterflies consume their stomachs.

Sora withdrew her phone and stared at it, to hide her intense blushing, Matt looked the other way to hide his own blushing. Why, when they had been together so long did they still blush when they saw each other? They both knew the answer to that question but it was not one either was prepared to face. They continued walking, more slowly now and with an occasional glance at each other to see what the other was doing. They walked in unison, slowly more and more away from each other until they both paused, slightly away from the gates. The diagonal lines were now taking up most of the field.

Sora turned and looked at Matt and Matt did the same. Then Sora remembered she had left her mp3 player near the middle of the field and Matt remembered that he had left his phone. They both rounded off the tip of the diagonal line and started to head on a diagonal line in the opposite direction, back the way they came. They curved slightly as they headed to the small bag that held both their things. It was Sora's bag and was covered in a thin blanket of snow.

They both slowly headed inwards, cautious of each other's movements. Matt bent down first, only just reaching the bag first; he brushed off the snow and looked up again to feel Sora's head bash against his own head. "Sorry" Matt mumbled, apologetically.

"It was my fault" Sora grumbled as she held out her hand for her bag. Matt reached in and grabbed his phone, pocketing it before handing her the handbag. Sora groaned and swung it over her shoulder; they now stood directly in front of each other. Sora stood up first. Matt stood up more slowly; they were now face to face. They looked at each other and then at the lines that they had made in the snow. Before either could comment on them Matt spoke.

"Sora... The reason I didn't say anything before was because... well... erm... I love you more than words can express, without you my life just isn't my life. I'd get pneumonia just to spend time with you, and who knows I might have done-" Matt spoke with a tear trickling down his cheek. Sora laughed, interrupting him. "I just want you to know that I do. I do love you. I think this is as good a time as any-" Matt muttered, loud enough for just her to hear him. He knelt down in the snow and reached into Sora's bag. Sora gasped as he withdrew a small, royal blue box. He held it in one palm and placed the other over the top.

"Matt!" Sora gasped, placing her hand on her heart.

"Sora-" he opened the box, a small gold band with a moderate diamond sat on the soft blue pillow inside. "Will you marry me?" Matt asked, hopefully. He looked at the box and then at her. Her eyes made him grin with glee.

"Yes! Yes! A million times! Yes!" She screamed, jumping up and down in the snow.

Matt got to his feet and placed the ring on her finger, pocketing the box. "Oh, Matt... It's perfect!" Sora exclaimed, elated.

"I'm sorry it's not with other people around but I just thought this was the right time..." Matt mumbled, apologetically.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Sora ordered between her sobs and her laughs of joy. Matt was shocked as her arms wrapped around his head and their lips joined tightly, they released briefly as Sora looked at him and he looked at her, in love. The love birds had joined up, partnered for life.

"Hey Matt, did you notice what shape our walking made?" Sora asked, with a girlish grin. Matt turned and looked; their completely symmetrical lines had formed... a love heart. As he turned back Sora grinned. Matt was about to speak but Sora flew at him, locking lips. The force rocked Matt off his feet and they flew into the middle of the untouched snow. They lay in the middle of the heart, kissing softly for what seemed like forever.

"This'll be a story to tell the kids, eh?" Matt laughed as they lay in the snow, looking at each other, lovingly.

"How we laid in the middle of a perfect heart in perfect love in the perfect weather? They won't believe a word, no one will. It's our little secret" Sora giggled, nuzzling him. Matt nuzzled back and they giggled, childishly and in love.

"Don't ever fight again?" Sora asked after they lay there, just looking at each other for awhile.

"I dunno if the results are this good-" Matt laughed. Sora hit him playfully on the chest.

"Shut up, you idiot" she giggled as she kissed him on the lips. A single snowflake fell and it landed on their united lips and for that moment life was bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it and that the imagery was okay, please review with improvements as I say this was a bit rushed.**


End file.
